The present discussion is related to power machines. More particularly, the present discussion is related to providing an attachment interface to which utility attachments may be coupled. Power machines such as skid steer loaders, tracked vehicles, mini-excavators, utility vehicles, wheel loaders and the like have high utility in construction, landscaping, agriculture, and many other types of applications. Part of that utility includes the ability to engage a number of different types of attachments to perform various tasks. For example, power machines can be attached to buckets, augers, graders, planers, backhoes, grapple forks, to name but a few of a large number of different types of attachments that are available for use with power machines.
Some power machines have an attachment interface mounted thereon to which a number of different types of utility attachments may be engaged. Such attachment interfaces provide a connection point that allows attachments to be quickly and securely attached to the power machine. Additionally, the attachment interface can be manipulated to quickly disengage the attachment from the power machine. Thus, power machines can quickly be decoupled from one attachment and coupled to another attachment, allowing one power machine to perform substantially different tasks simply by exchanging one attachment for another.
The attachment interface for a power machine may have forces applied to it via the power machine and/or the attachment. The attachment interface preferably is capable of withstanding a long term exposure to forces that are applied to it through normal use. There is an ongoing need for attachment interfaces that are easy and cost effective to make, easy to use, and capable of withstanding or avoiding forces applied to them under normal use.